Elección
by coopcake.chaarlie
Summary: Un hombre misterioso que ha salvado tu vida. Una pérdida que se convierte en carga. Una elección que se convierte en sacrificio. Una carga que se convierte en batalla...Rivaille x Oc Reader.


**Hola pueblo querido. ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno , les traigo mi primer fic OC. Y como es con mucho cariño para mis pequeñas traviesas del grupo Levihanji.**

**Nota Mental: Los OC's son ustedes. Cada vez que vean un "_" es porque su nombre va ahí. Y adivinen quien será su pareja ;) **

**Disclaimer: SNK y los personajes que utilizaré pertenecen a Hajime Isayama .**

**ELECCIÓN**

"_" . ¡Corre!.- Esa fue la ultima vez que oí la voz de mi padre. Estaba congelada, el era todo lo que tenía y ahora lo había perdido. Fue devorado por un titán de 10 mts aproximadamente, aquí, frente a mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada. Dispuesta a aceptar un destino similar al de mi padre, esperé mi turno para acabar este sufrimiento que hace 13 años habia comenzado.

Mi madre murió hace 2 años. Nadie sabe exactamente lo que ocurrió excepto que fue encontrada muerta 3 días después de la ultima vez que la ví. Ella se despidió de mi como todos los días. Como de costumbre, esa mañana se levantó para ir al mercado. Besó mi frente mientras yacía dormida pero ya hace minutos atrás había despertado. Moví ligeramente mi cabeza y entre abría mis ojos dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa. –Te amo.- susurró. Ella dió la vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta. De solo haber sabido que esa sería la ultima vez….

Interrumpo mis pensamientos para oír las pisadas de aquel monstruo. ¿Es este mi fin? ¡Pero si solo tengo 13 años! Me pongo en cuclillas colocando mis manos sobre cabeza y cierro los ojos. Traté de volver a pensar en los buenos momentos, al menos asi sufriría menos. El titán estaba a menos de un paso de comerme...o aplastarme.

-Creo que es tiempo de ver a mamá...-miré hacia el cielo y esperé el fin.

Han pasado mas de 30 segundos y aun puedo sentir mi cuerpo. ¿Que ha pasado? Un estruendo me hizo reaccionar y moverme del lugar. Aquella bestia habia caído. Entre las alturas aparecía la figura de un hombre.

-Las alas de la libertad-susurré. Mientras la capa verde de aquel sujeto se mecía por el viento.

El hombre tocó tierra y pude verlo mejor. Era un hombre alto; de 1.80 o más aproximadamente, ojos azules y mirada profunda.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo. Tenemos que salir de aqui.- el tomó mi brazo mientras silbaba llamando a su caballo y yo trataba de seguirle el paso. Aparentemente los titanes estaban ocupados devorando a otros ciudadanos. La distracción perfecta para huir.

De un momento a otro el impulsó mi cuerpo y yo reaccioné por instinto montando el caballo. Al cabo de otro segundo el lo hizo también.

-Nos dirigiremos al muelle y ahi podrás tomar la embarcación que te llevará lejos de aquí.- me dijo.

El caballo cabalgaba a toda velocidad y mi cabello alborotado por el aire tapaba mi rostro.

-¿Y que debo hacer despues?-pregunté.

-Sobrevivir...

Habiamos llegado al muelle. El bajó primero del caballo y extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Al llegar ahi todo era un caos, gente corriendo por doquier. Las tropas estacionarias tratando de poner orden y demasiadas embarcaciones para un muelle tan pequeño como este. El hombre enseñó una placa al soldado de la tropa y este le abrió camino. El nos abria paso a ambos entre la multitud hasta llegar a la puerta del embarque. -Debe ser muy importante- pensé. Pero, ¿porque alguien como el salvaría a alguien como yo? Una persona de origen humilde y sin un apellido de renombre.

-Toma esto.- me dijo. - Cuando llegues a Trost buscarás a la señora Rolf y le enseñarás esto. Ella sabrá que hacer.- señaló. Extendí la mano para recibir el objeto. Era una carta junto a un saco. ¿de monedas? ¿Porque estaba siendo este hombre tangeneroso conmigo?. Lo miraba atónita y fue entonces que mis ojos se posaron en su relicario. Instintivamente toqué el mio. El me miró como en un momento de complicidad, el también observaba el mio.

Las bocinas del barco ábamos por zarpar. Entonces aquel hombre decidió retirarse.

-Haz lo que te he dicho. - murmuró. -Y Cuidate "_"...

Las velas se izaron y el barco comenzaba a avanzar. ¿Como es que sabia mi nombre? ¿Porque se me hace tan familiar? - pensaba mientras lo miraba perderse entre la multitud.

Hace 3 años que vivo en Trost. La señora Rolf ha cuidado de mi tal y como la carta de aquel hombre decía. Lo admito, la curiosidad me mataba y tuve que leerla. En ella le pedía a aquella mujer que cuidara de mi como un favor especial. Hasta ahora no trato de hacerme preguntas sobre el porque del actuar de ese soldado. Trato de atribuirlo a mi buena suerte por haber sido buena los ultimos meses antes del siniestro.

-Vamos "_", es hora de ir al pueblo.- gritó la señora Rolf. Era una mujer alegre y algo escandalosa, pero le estaba agradecida por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo. Ayudaba siempre con las tareas del hogar; y por las tardes me dedicaba a tocar el pianoforte que se encontraba en el saloncito mientras ella entonaba sus melodías. Vivíamos en una abadía a las afueras del norte de la ciudad. Cada ves que ella me llevaba al pueblo lo hacía con afán de que encontrara un buen mozo el cual me cortejara.

-Vamos querida, con esas fachas no conseguirás a un buen muchacho.

-Pero, tía Marley. Yo no quiero salir con nadie.- la llamaba tía por el cariño que le había tomado.

-Tonterías. -bufaba mientras abrochaba mi corset.

-¿Es esto lo que el hubiera querido? ¿Porque tengo que usar esta ropa? Me veo ridícula.

Ella jamás habló de el. Por mas que insistía en saber laidentidad de "mi salvador" no lograba encontrar gran información. He tenido los mismo datos de hace 3 años: hombre rubio, soldado de las tropas de reconocimiento y un relicario parecido al mío.

Caminando por el pueblo diviso un pequeño establecimiento donde venden artefactos musicales. La musica siempre ha sido mi pasión. Poco a poco me alejé de la tía Marley y repentinamente me encontraba en otra calle. Al cruzar el camino para llegar al lugar había 4 soldados: soldados de la tropa de exploracion. Caminé con normalidad hasta que uno de ellos me detuvo. Se acercó hacia mi por detrás y aspiró mi aroma. Yo me quedé paralizada pues el aliento de aquel soldado estaba plagado de alcohol.

-Eres idéntica a ella.

-¿A quien? - pregunté.

-Alice..- respondió el sujeto mientras pasaba su nariz por mi cabello.

Alice, alice es el nombre de mi madre.

-¿A que se refiere señor?- alzé la voz y contesté. La curiosidad había despertado.

El soldado se apartó de mi mirandome de pies a cabeza.

-¿Acaso no eres hija de Alice Reíd? Si no es asi, entonces me ha cegado la bebida. Como olvidar a esa mujer, era una cualquiera pero era muy hermosa. - La colera me invadió por completo. Me acerqué a aquel sujeto y le propicié una buena bofetada.

-Nadie insulta a mi madre de ese modo.- dije enfurecida.

-Vaya, vaya pero si tenemos otra rebelde. Jovencita mucho cuidado o puedes terminae como tu madre: flotando en un río. ¡Que desperdicio!,- al decir esto se hechó a reir.

No podia creer lo que oía. Ellos sabian sobre mi madre. Sabian su nombre y la manera en que murió. Sabia que algo estaba mal y me apresuré a salir de ahi.

-Oh vamos lindura, no te puedes ir.- le dí una patada tan fuerte como pude y corrí. Corrí hasta encontrar a la tia Marley.

Al llegar a la abadía estuve divagando y pensando el porque ese sujeto conocía a mi madre y si de alguna manera el hombre que me ha salvado también la ha conocido.

-Te noto muy callada desde que llegamos "_" ¿Que te ha pasado?

-¿Porque no me hablas de el tía Marley? .- rompí mi estado de silencio en el que había estado hace horas.

-Sabes que no se me tiene permitido darte esa información.

-¿Porque yo? - proseguí.

-No lo se "_"- respondió ella.

-¿Acaso todo esto tiene que ver con mi madre?- finalmente lo dejé salir.

Pude ver como la tia Marley no podía esconder su respuesta. Asi era. Ella tenía que ver con mi suerte.

-¡Necesito respuestas!.- grité. –Y si aquí no las obtengo las iré a buscar.

Subí a mi habitación y ordené mis cosas. Todo esto se tornaba extraño y no podría quedarme de brazos cruzados. Sigo preparando mi maleta. No puedo vivir la vida que la tía Marley quiere. Simplemente no. Voy a encontrar a ese hombre, solo que no tengo la menor idea de donde están. El tiene todas las respuestas.

Repentinamente viene hacia mi mente el recuerdo de aquel día. Un símbolo: Las alas de la libertad. La tía Marley entró a la habitación abruptamente y me miró consternada.

-¿Enserio te irás de aquí?

-Si, necesito saber el porqué de todo esto.- La mujer asintió y bajó la cabeza.

-El dijo que lo harías.- musitó.

-¿Eso es todo, Tia Marley? ¿No pedirás porque me quede?.- Ella se acercó a mi y posó su mano sobre mi hombro en una forma de aprobación.

-No puedo obligarte querida, todos tenemos derecho a conseguir respuestas a nuestras interrogantes.- dijo. -¿Ahora qué harás "_"?

Respiré hondo pues ni yo misma sabia la respuesta. Cerré mis ojos y al liberar el aire un objetivo venía a mi mente.

-Me uniré a las Tropas de Reconocimiento…..

Y bueno ¿Qué tal? :D jajaja espero que les guste porque habrá más c: También necesito de su pequeña colaboración ya que ustedes son los protagonistas díganme…

¿Con que personaje aparte de Rivaille les gustaría tener sus "sweet moments"? Dejen un review con su respuesta


End file.
